The Night Ambush
by ItsAmanda13
Summary: What if there was anouther uchiha? What if there where two Neko's getting Kidnapped? What if they come together? What if they move to Konoha? What if lost siblings are found and so are new lovers? If you want to know read The Night Ambush!
1. Chapter 1

**The Night Ambuse.**

**Chapter One: Where did I go?**

**This is starts when they were all kids there is going to be three characters that were not in the show there are own. I'm doing this with my best friend's sissy Shi so it is going to be everyother chap I right the first she does second. She'll have evens and I'll have odds. Just so you guys know. I hope you like it and the characters are based on my my friend and her sisture. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto {Runs away crying} **

**Im also sorry for my bad grammar Its so dumn!**

**Year of Uchiha Massacre! ):**

It was a dark day no one was around and Yuki could not figure out why she was at the train ground with Itachi-Kun when he had to leave. Walking home she saw the moon turn red. 'That's Tachi-kun!" Running towered it She saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the street looking at the ground.

"SASU-KUN" she yelled running up to Sasuke looking at him. Once she saw what he was looking at she screamed.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FALT HE DID THIS!" Sasuke yelled to Yuki tackling her to the ground.

"No Sasu wasn't me.. Now let go!" Yuki hit him but he wouldn't get off. Then an unknown figure came out and flung the raven boy off the raven haired girl.

Yuki looked up to see Sasuke on the ground and Itachi walking over to her.

"Tachi-Oniisan what happened why is everyone dead?"

"No time Yuki-imouto lets go." With that Itachi took his little sister in his arms and ran out of Konoha. Once outside the village Yuki saw a blue guy standing there.

"Look Tachi-Oniisan a fishy guy!" Yuki said excited and kind of scared.

"That is Kisame, Yuki he's going to help with your training." Itachi said. Yuki look Him up and down.

"HE looks like a Sharky. That's your new name Mister. Sharky!" Yuki said full of excitement, early events forgotten.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME LITTLE GIRL." Kisame yelled giving Yuki and evil glare. She pouted.

"Tachi-Oniisan, Mister. Sharky is being mean to me!" Itachi hugged Yuki and glared at Kisame.

"What did I do!" Kisame said now glaring at Itachi.

"Your being mean to my baby sister." Itachi said. Finally after a 5min glaring contest (Itachi winning) Kisame sighed and looked at Yuki who still had a hard to resist pouty face.

"Sorry little one." Yuki smiled jump from Itachi arms and hugged the blue man.

"It's alright Mister. Sharky!" Itachi laughed at Kisame's face and grabbed Yuki putting her on the ground.

"Let's get going before they try to find us Yuki keep up and tell me when you chakra is low." Yuki nodded and they all started running at top speed. Kisame was impressed that She could keep in the same pace as them.

Running for 5 hours Itachi looked over at Yuki to see she is still going the same speed as them But he could tell her chakra is low. 'Damn it I told her to tell me when she's low! She'll get the lightening to help her if she doesn't stop soon!'

"I think we should stop and rest." He put accusing eyes on Yuki who ducked her head.

"Why we are doing just fine and if we keep going we can be at the hide out in another two hours." Kisame said looking at Itachi to see his eye on Yuki scolding her.

"Mister. Sharky I think Tachi-Oniisan is right." Yuki said still looking at the ground. The blue man noticed a smirk on Itachi's face that look like he was saying he won.

"Fine but hurry up Pein will get mad if were late." Kisame turned and walked to the lake they stopped by. "Or more mad the when he finds out you brought a little tag along."

"Don't worry Mister. Sharky I'm strong enough to hold my own against Tachi-Oniisan friends." Yuki said proud!

"Yuki that's our new boss. SO don't pick a fight with him I'd hate to see him hurt." Yuki nodded at His statement.

"Right! Got it Tachi! Now let's go." With that Yuki ran off with Kisame and Tachi behind her.

"How does she know what why to go?" Kisame whispered to Itachi as they tried to ketchup with Little Yuki.

"She's following Sasori and Diedara. There trail is close by." Itachi told him and Kisame look surprised. While running they saw a explosion and then lightning strike at the ground. "DAMN IT YUKI!" Itachi yelled then ran towered the scene with Blue man behind.

**At scene of the crime (lol had to do it!)**

" Who the hell are you. You little shit!" Diedara yelled holding his arm from where the lightning hit him.

"I'm Yuki Uchiha and I'll make you regret attacking me." With that a dark cloud sounder them and the Blue flashes came crashing down making the two guys look like they are dancing. Yuki was literally laughing at them.

"YUKI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Itachi yelled coming down from the tree to hit Yuki upside the head making the attack stop

"Tachi Your no fun at all! It was there fault!" Yuki pouted then Itachi turned the most deadly glare to Sasori and Diedara.

"Hey you little witch how did you do that if you only like 5 years old!" Diedara yelled, Then Sasori Hit him in the head to make him shut his mouth and not get them killed.

"Tachi, Mister. Sharky they started it the blonde one throw a claw butterfly thing that explodes at me!" Defended Yuki. Kisame look impressed for the third time today.

"Yuki these are good guys.. Wait well good guys to you." Itachi corrected himself. Once he noticed that Sasori and Diedara were burnt by the lighting he hit Yuki again.

"Tachi-Oniisan Why do you keep hitting me!" Yuki pouted again with her baby cute pout.

"Just heal them so they can get back to the hide out in one piece." Itachi told her and she nodded.

"FINE" Yuki stomped over the too Sasori and Diedara. "Sit next to each other!" They did and then the lighting came again. "HOLD STILL YOU BABYS!" She yelled at them as good as she could. The lighting came and hit where the scars where healing them then disappeared. "There, They're fine know can we go I want to get some sleep!" Then she ran off to the Hide out.

"How does she now where it is?" Sasori and Diedara asked. Kisame just shook his head.

"She's a smart cookie you two so just don't ask." Said Kisame following Yuki and Itachi. After the other two snapped out of their thoughts they ran to ketchup with the rest.

**AT the hideout {Oh no what will happen}**

Yuki made it to the hide out first and decided to just go in. As walking in she saw a guy with a plant on his head and a guy with a orange mask.

"Tobi see's little girl, Do you see little girl Zetsu?" The guy with the orange mask now known as Tobi asked the other figure known as Zetsu.

"I do and I wonder how she tastes." Zetsu was walking to the girl when lighting surrounded her.

"Sorry mister, but I am not to be eaten. If you want to eat me you have to fight for it." With that's she grabbed a piece of lighting and turned it into a sword. Then she swung it to the slicing Zetsu's arm and Tobi's upper leg.

"You little Bitch" Zetsu said then he saw the lighting increase.

"Tobi thinks it's cool" with that said Yuki's eyes turned in to Sharingan. She looked at Tobi and Zetsu and all the lighting around her started to attack the two men hitting them. After the attack was finish they were on the ground.

"Don't mess with my Mister. Orange mask and Mister. Plant I'm not nice. When people do that!" When she finished her eyes changed to normal. And she sees a guy with too many piercings walk into the area.

"An what the hell happened here?" He saw two of his men on the ground and a little girl standing there with a cute little glare. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, Mister. Too many piecing's I am Yuki Uchiha, And as for what happened here they were being mean so I taught them a lessons." Then Pein started to laugh.

Itachi came running in with fishy, puppet and Blondie.

"Hi Tachi-Oniisan, Mister Sharky, Mister Puppet and Mister Blondie." Yuki said as if it was normal to see them. When the four Akatsuki saw Zetsu and Tobi Bleeding on the floor and Pein laughing the all glared at Yuki.

"YUKI WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" Itachi Yelled at his baby sister.

"Nothing they.. Well Mister Plant was being mean say what will I taste like and Mister orange mask looked funny so I attack them to defended myself." Yuki said defending herself. "Then Mister Too many piercings came and when I told him what happened her laughed. He's lucky I didn't get him too!" Yuki said playing with a piece of lighting.

"Yuki you idiot." Itachi murmured. Then Kisame started to laugh.

"She beat four idiots in one hour." Then Kisame keep laughing getting a glare from Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, and Diedara.

"Who is this cute little girl?" Pein said once he stopped laughing.

"As I told you I'm Yuki Uchiha." Yuki said the Pein look from her to Itachi.

"So She is from your family?" Pein raised a brow and Itachi nodded. "Smart move for saving her she defeated 4 S-class criminals in one day and I want her in the Akatsuki's too, as a secret weapon." Pein said. Yuki looked excited to get to do something with Itachi!

"PLEASE TACHI-ONIISAN!" Yuki bagged with puppy dog eye and a pouty lip. Making all the guys awe in their heads.

"Fine but she is on mine and Kisame's team I don't trust you guys with my baby sister." Pein nodded and got a member ring out of his pocket.

"Here you got Little Yuki welcome to the Akatsuki's."

"PRETTY" Yuki took it and put it on her ring finger. Ran up to Pein and hugged him. "Thanks Mister Too many piercings. " Then she jumped back and ran to Itachi. "Look Tachi-Oniisan I got a ring like you!" The she hugged him to. Itachi picked her up and she fell asleep.

"Where's my room?" Itachi asked.

"I'll show you. And well put a bed for her in there too." Said Kisame leading Itachi who was carrying Yuki to their new room.

Once they got to the room Kisame excused himself and Itachi walked in closing the door laying Yuki on the bed. Taking off her shows and close putting on one of his shirts then he changed himself and lied down next to her kissing her forehead. "Night little Yuki." The he heard her mummer Night Oniisan.

**The end of our first chapter Hope you liked it.**

**Yuki Uchiha: is My character and She is obsessed with her Big brother Itachi. But Sasuke never liked her.**

**Age:5(year younger then Sasuke 7 year younger then Itachi)**

**Birthday: October 3( She got her name because It snow the day she was born .A.K.A which is rear)**

**Abilities: She is unique for her age she can Run face and When she is in harm or thinks she's in harm she, Lighting comes out of nowhere and protects her.(Kind of like Gaara and his sand) She's also been able to use Sharingan since she was 4.5.**

**She gave the Akatsuki Names that fit how they look.**

**AN: I hoped you liked my chapter the next on is going to be my friends chapter but still on this page. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: sorry it took soo long my friend didn't have time for a while I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The market was slightly less packed then it usually was, but it was still hard to get around. With Nikki to watch after while also navigating the streets of _The Village Hidden in the Waterfall_, it was a slightly complicated task. We were on our way home, both our arms full of bags of food we would need tonight for dinner. As we made our way through the crowd, the day was obviously getting shorter and the lanterns were turning on. I moved closer to my sister. "We need to get going. It'll be dark by the time we get home at this rate." I said in her ear. She nodded her head and we continued on in a faster pace.

My sister was a burnet with strikingly green eyes. She also has one _very_ unique feature about her; she has little cat ears on her head. You see, our mother was from the Dōbutsu clan; her family could turn into one type of animal. The person is given the animal they turn into at birth, but my sister got the chance to choose hers because my mother left the clan when they disapproved of my father and mother being together. I, sadly, didn't have this gene. I think I'm just a normal, average ninja.

As we exited the crowd, the sky had darkened almost completely. I started to freak out a little bit. I hate walking home in the dark. It reminds me of how I was when our parents died. I became an emotionless pit for about a month. If it weren't for Nikki, I don't know where I would be. I shifted even closer to her. "Stay close." I mumbled in her ear.

She looked at me with a calming look. "Okay sister."

We made our way down the slightly lit roads as we made our way home. As we got closer to our salvation, the number of people dwindled. Soon, there were maybe one or two people around. We were about a block from home when all of a sudden; the summer air seemed to chill. I was suddenly hit with the aura of danger. I could feel Nikki beside me tense up; she must have felt it to. We both sped up, our home in sight, when a sickly pale man stepped out of the shadows. We both stopped as a shiver ran up both our spines as our eyes met his.

The man had really pale skin and long black hair. He looked like a normal man (aside from his skin), until you met his gaze. If Nikki was a cat, he was a snake. His eyes were a greenish-yellow and snake like pupils. I could feel his aura. He was a powerful ninja, but he also had this evilness about his aura that would scare the crud out of anyone. "Good evening, girls." The snake man hissed out. I moved slightly in front of Nikki. '_He even sounded like one!_'

"Good evening, Mister," I said in the calmest tone I could make my voice become.

"What are you doing out here by yourselves?" He questioned fake concern in his voice. He took a step forward.

"We were just doing some grocery shopping for our parents." I lied. I moved Nikki behind me a little further.

"I can see that. I was wondering why your parents weren't with you." He questioned. He gave me no notion that he had caught me in my lie.

"They are on a mission. They should be home soon though." I told him.

"Well then…" he started to say. We stood there in silence for awhile. The aura around him seemed to have cooled even more. I met eye contact with him, and I regretted it immediately. His eyes seem to draw me in and I felt like every bone in my body tense and lock up on me. I couldn't move. I was _so _scared now. I felt like I would collapse from how terrified I was, but I stayed standing. I heard a thump beside me though. I stole a glance over to see Nikki on the ground; her face frozen in terror.

He started to make his way to the both of us, and I felt even more scared. I wanted to run and protect my sister all at once, but no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to move, nothing worked. I was locked up in my own mind, and he had full control over my every movement. When he got right in front of me, I stopped my thrashing around… "… I'm going to give you a relief my child… I'm going to take this Neko off of your hands." He told me as he glanced towards Nikki.

My eyes widened at what he was saying to me. "Don't worry; I won't do anything horrible to her. She is going to help me with some… scientific work." He said this with a horridly, evil smile. "Kabuto." His voice called out.

A boy with glasses appeared out of the shadows. He was young, but he had grayish-white hair. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" the boy asked the snake man.

"Could you help me? I want this little Neko as my pet." The snake man named Orochimaru told the boy.

The boy nodded without a word and was making his way to Nikki. I started to panic and squirm. I tried to yell; to scream anything to get someone's attention, but my voice was hidden in the back of my throat and it wasn't planning on making an appearance. I was just too weak. I felt tears run down my face. How could I have let this happened? I promised I would protect my little sister. I felt broken again. All of a sudden, I felt really dizzy and my eyes started to sting. It felt like I had something in my eye that no matter how often I blinked, the feeling wouldn't go away. I tried to move my arms, but they still wouldn't move. I started to feel sick from the dizziness.

I looked up at the boy and just stared him down. He looked back at me with a leveled head, when his expression changed. He stopped mid-step and looked at me in the eye. He had a look of confusion on his face. "Hey, what's up with her eyes?" He asked no one in particular.

My eyes started to burn at this point and the dizziness I was feeling before was nothing compared to how it was now. I just wanted it to all go away and everything to go back to the way it was before they had to come along. I felt rage roll through me and I gave the meanest glare I could give the boy in front of me. The boy's confused look seemed to falter and he seemed slightly scared. "Never mind her; get the other girl." Orochimaru ordered the boy.

Kabuto snapped his eye contact from mine and continued his advance. He avoided any contact of the eyes with me. He got to Nikki and picked her up. I felt my vision blur from the rage I was feeling and the dizziness. I began to growl in an animalistic way. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill them both; make them both suffer for coming into my world and taking my most valuable person.

Orochimaru looked at me with a weird look on his face. I met his eyes with my glare. I gave me a smirk. "Well… isn't this a special moment. I haven't seen an Mūn'aizu clan member in a long time. I thought they all died off… I guess I was wrong." He said with a devil's smile.

I was starting to see black spots in my vision and I started to sway. I lost my sight of the snake man. Everything had blurred into darkness.

When I woke up, I found myself in someone's arms. My head was pounding with a major headache. I could feel the wind running through my hair, as the person jumped from branch to branch. It surprised me how graceful they seemed to jump. I couldn't feel much movement (besides straight).

I started to think about what happened before I passed out. One thing stuck out more than the rest though; _they took Nikki… They took Nikki….. __**They**__ took Nikki_… "TACHI! KISAME IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!" a voice yelled. She was so loud and she wasn't helping my head ache much.

"Shut up you brat. You may be Itachi's little sister, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you irritate me." A male voice said with a husky tone. The arms around me tensed up a little before relaxing once again.

"Both of you, do you want to wake her up?" A different male voice asked sounding less irritated then he probably was. He sounded younger than the last voice, and was the one that was holding me.

My thought's stuck with his calming voice. It kind of helped my headache… Then the girl started yelling again about how this man named Kisame, how he is always mean to her. I tried to stay calm, but with everything that has happened… I couldn't keep it in anymore. "WILL YOU PLEASE, SHUT UP!" I yelled out.

My outburst obviously shocked everybody because all of a sudden, I was on my way down towards the ground. It wasn't till then, that I realize that I was tied up. _Oh this is GREAT!_ I twisted in the air in an attempt to land on my feet. If I wasn't tied up this wouldn't be so complicated.

For a split second, I thought about Nikki and the two men. I felt myself becoming angered once again. My eyes started to sting again, only this time, it felt more like chakra was powering my eyes. I looked at my restraints with a burning glare. A spark pasted between me and the restraint; the rope had caught fire, but the flames didn't hurt me. Seconds later the rope fell around me and I was free. I grabbed hold of a tree and I looked down, only to realize I was only a few feet from the ground. I let out a shaky sigh. _That was close_.

"Whoa! What was that?" A little voice asked no one in particular.

I looked up in the direction of the voice and saw three beings, staring at me. There was one girl and two men. One thing they had in common was the clothes they were wearing; they were black with red clouds all over them. The girl had black hair pulled back into two ponytails with dark eyes. One of the men had the same colored hair (pulled back into a ponytail), but his eyes were red with black marks in the center. The other man was all blue… He looked like a fish if you asked me. He had this huge sword looking thing on his back.

I didn't move from my spot, for fear of them taking me again. "Who are you?" I asked them.

They stood there contemplating whether to tell me or not, when the girl spoke out. "My name is Yuki Uchiha. These are my sensei and brother, Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." "What's your name?" She asked me.

I looked at them. Those names sounded familiar… I just couldn't remember where I had heard them from. "My name is Kebi, Kebi Dōbutsu." I told them. I didn't feel comfortable, but I didn't feel threatened either.

The two older men seem to perk up at my name. "Do you mean the Dōbutsu; as in the clan Dōbutsu?" The blue man asked.

I felt my skin crawl at that question. I felt threatened now. "Yeah…" I said rather nervously.

They both looked at each other once again. They both nodded and turned back in my direction. I caught eye contact with Itachi. "'Tachi what's going on?" Yuki asked her brother.

"Young girl, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." Itachi said closing his eyes. When he opened them, he had a calm look, but his eyes burn into me. I felt myself starting to pass out… _Oh heck NO! YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! YOU NEED TO SAVE NIKKI! _I felt a new resolve and strength; my eyes began to cool. When they cooled, my vision started to return to normal. "What the… Why is it not working?" Itachi asked.

When my vision cleared, I could see, but I could see things a lot more clearly. I didn't give myself a chance to do a lot of looking when I took off into the trees. I felt myself fly through them with so much speed and strength; I felt unstoppable. _Don't worry Nikki. I'm coming to get you._

I didn't get far before I had the three people right behind me. I felt myself becoming angry again, and as I got angrier, my eyes began to sting again. "This whole thing with my eyes is starting to really bug me." I said to myself. I pushed myself to go faster, when I got an idea. _They have to be going as fast as I am to keep up. So what if I…_ I made a sharp stop, turned around and sprinted the other way. I flew right past them. _Yes!_ They disappeared behind me and I took off as fast as I could. When I felt I was far enough, I stopped and took a breath.

_Ok, I think their gone._ I sighed. _Now I need to find out where I am._ I looked around to see if I recognized anything, but nothing seemed familiar on the ground, so I went up into the trees. I jumped up and looked around. Everywhere I looked, I saw nothing but trees. "Well, this sucks. How am I supposed to find my way to Nikki if I don't even know where I am?" I asked.

I felt a presence nearby. I was about to turn around, when I was struck and my world went black.

When I woke up, I was tied up a lot tighter and I was blindfolded. _You've got to be kidding me…_ I listened for anything to give away where I was, but I heard nothing. I felt around where I was, trying to feel where I was… That was a lost cause though, because the ground felt like Earth and concrete. I squirmed trying to get the ropes to loosen up enough for me to get my hands out so I could take the blindfold off, but without luck. I sat there in thought for awhile. I thought about Nikki, Mom and Dad, Orochimaru, Nikki, Kabuto, red clouds, Nikki… I felt my eyes build up with tears and spillover on the blindfold. Everything that built up was coming out now whether I wanted it to or not. I curled up into a ball and let out soft sobs. _Why are you so weak? You promised to protect her. And now, here you are… sitting here crying. When you should be out there getting to her…_

"Psst… Hey…" a voice called.

I stopped my sobs when I heard the voice, but I didn't say anything. I listen to see if my ears were deceiving me. "Hey, are you ok?" the voice called again.

"Ok, maybe that was a horrible question, but… you know…"

I did know what she meant, but that didn't mean I was going to speak out anytime soon. After awhile of silence, I heard her sigh.

"Ok… Well, I just came down here to talk to you. I figured you didn't want to be alone down here… I hate being down here alone." She said in a quieter tone then that of when I first met her.

There was silence before she mumbled something and the sound of a door opening… _What the heck is going on?_

"Yuki? What are you doing down here?" the stern but soothing voice asked.

"I was just checking up on her, 'Tachi. Making sure she didn't try to escape." She told her brother. Whether or not that was the true or not would have to be decided later, because the door to my cell seemed to open after she told him.

I felt myself being picked up and brought to a chair. The blindfold was removed and a blinding light was turned on. I had to give my eyes a chance to adjust to the change. When the light didn't sting my eyes anymore, I opened them fully to a bare room. In the room was Yuki, Itachi, Kisame and three other people. One of the people had red hair and a lazy look in his eyes. Another one had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and their hair also covered their left eye. To be honest, I couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl… I think he is a dude, but don't quote me on that. And the last one had red hair, with a whole crap load of piercings. He scared me the most out of all of the new comers.

"Hello Miss Dōbutsu. My name is Pain. How do you like your accommodations?" The man with many piercings asked.

I looked at him like he was an alien. He must be joking right. He did not just ask me how I was doing? This guy must be the devil or something. I gave him my full opinion though trying not to show my fear. "Well, Pain, I kind of don't like this at all. You see, I need to go and rescue someone precious to me. So if you let me go, I'd be most grateful."

He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes. "Who is this person you wish to rescue?" he asked me. "If you tell me, I might let you go…"

I looked at him with a hopeful look. "She is my sister." I told them flat out.

His eyes widened slightly, only to return to normal again. "Who has your sister?"

I was starting to become impatient. _Why won't he just let me go rescue her_? "A snake man, known as Orochimaru…" I was saying before I was cut off.

"Itachi, Yuki, I have a mission for you." Pain said. Itachi and Yuki both nodded.

"What is it you want us to do?" Itachi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to go and get this girls sister." He stated with a smile.

**Nikki: Brown hair green eyes and Orange Neko ears and tail.**

**Age: 10**

**Abilities: Unknown**

**Kebi: Blonde hair and Green eyes{main color….You'll know what I mean later}**

**Age: 11**

**Abilities: Unknown**

**Yuki: Black Hair Gray Black eyes{Sometimes red} Wears hair in pig tails, with a red flower in the left side of her hair.{like Konan}**

**Age: 10**

**Abilities: Lighting protects her {like Gaara's sand} Sharingon, and She's fast/stronge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hello people of FanFiction. I hope you like the last to chapters. And Yes we did a time jump of 5 years. Sorry for no warning. Please enjoy this chapter you'll get to learn more about Nikki, Kebi and Yuki in this chapter also. So let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto{Runs to Naruto dolls and hugs them.}{a.k.a there might be some Sasuke in this chapter.} **

**WARNING: Spelling and grammar errors may be in this chapter. **

**X…..X…X…X….X**

**NO POV**

"Why what's so important about her?" Asked Diedara from the corner of the room.

"Well I'm going to guess if she is anything like Kebi, We'll need her. Right Pein?" Yuki said feeling bad for the girl and wanting to help. Which is new for her.

"That's right Yuki. Now Kebi what does your sister look like?" Pein turned his eyes for Yuki back to Kebi.

"Well… She has Brown Hair and Green eyes…. She also has Orange Ears and tail, but the tail is not visible at times." Kebi told them just happy that there is going to be a chance to find her sister.

"Alright then put her back and get goin…." Yuki Cut Pein off.

"Pein let her stay in my room so she is comfortable here. I don't mind." Yuki said and Pein just stared at her. Then she did her pouty face.

"Fine… But that face isn't going to work for long." Yuki smile ran up and hugged Pein.

"But everyone here loves me anyway!" Then she jumped off him ran to Kebi and dragged her to her room. Leaving a stunned Akatsuki members staring at their backs.

"Your sister is really something Itachi" Pein said turning to leave but pause "That's what we need here." Then her leave with again stunned faces.

**Yuki's room**

"So Kebi, what's your sister like?" Yuki said sitting on her bed looking threw her dresser.

"Well, she's kind of unique. She is funny, nice, weird and love's little Chibi cat plush toys." Kebi tells Yuki with a sparkle in her eye.

"She sounds nice." Yuki said packing her bag for the trip. "If any of the guys give you any troubles, tell me when I get back and I'll deal with then ok?" Kebi nodded and Yuki left the room.

**With Yuki and Itachi.**

"So Tachi I got some info on the girl were looking for." Itachi turned to Yuki telling her to continue. "She has unique personality's and loves Chibi cat plush toys." Yuki tells him and Keeps going.

"Kind of reminds me of you." Itachi said getting a glare from Yuki.

"No she's not I Collect dogs." Yuki said running faster leaving a smirking Itachi.

"Sure she's not, you just have the same personality's and Happen to collect the rival animals." Itachi said, getting a glare from Yuki.

"Oh shut up Tachi were about a mile away from Orochmaru's chakra." Then Itachi and Yuki speeded up. Making it to the Snake's layer. "Ok I'll look at the left side you get the right." Yuki said hiding her chakra and running into the building. She was looking in all the doors till she got to one that reminded her of Kebi's chakra. Running to the door she kicked it open finding four people in the room. The Snake, His Little friend, Nikki and Sasuke…WAIT SASUKE! Yuki turns to him and glares at him.

"And what do we owe this pleaser to?" The Snake Hissed, and Yuki turned to glare at him.

"I came to retrieve Nikki in order of Pein. So her sister will shut up." Yuki said walking closer.

"MY SISTER! WERE IS SHE?" Nikki yelled getting hit in the head by Sasuke.

"It's just not right to hit girl Sasuke. Didn't our brother ever teach you that?" Yuki asked as innocent as possible. Sasuke ran up to Yuki and pinned her to the wall Sharingon activated.

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded more the asked. Before her could pine her close she summoned some lighting and Zapped him away. Then throw a rope of lighting around Nikki and pulling her to herself. Then letting her got grabbing her hand running out.

"Bye-bye Snake, Snakes Bitch and Sasuke-Oniisan." Yuki said in a flash of lighting she was gone.

**Out Side of the layer.**

"Are you ok Nikki?" Yuki asked and Nikki just stared at her. "Don't worry you'll get to see your sister in about two hours" Yuki said the got a hug from Nikki.

"Thank you. Sooo much!" Nikki said tears in her eyes and Black hair girl patted her head. Sending a lighting strike to Itachi telling him she found her and that she was leaving. Picking Nikki up putting her on Yuki's back.

"Hold on tight ok Nikki." Yuki felt her nod and started running. While she was running she felt Nikki fall asleep in her back and Sighed. 'This is going to be a long day but I think it is worth it to have to sisters back together.'

After about two hours of running Yuki made it to the hide out with Nikki still asleep on her back running in she, past Pein's office leaving a note and ran to her room.

Opening the door she saw Kebi asleep on her bed and put Nikki next to her. Walking out of the room back to Pein's office.

"She is in my room with her sister." Yuki said when she walked in the office to see Pein just finished reading her note.

"So where's Itachi?" Pein asked looking at Yuki. And Yuki looked down.

"Umm I left him so he should be here in 5…4…3…2…" The door Flawed open.

"YUKI WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME I WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Itachi yelled as he stomped in and hit the raven haired girl on the back of the head.

"Oww" Yuki said glaring right back at Itachi. After 5 minutes of intense glaring, Pein interrupted.

"Any way. Yuki I want you to train those two till the good enough then report back you will not be going on anymore missions with Itachi and Kisame." Pein said not giving a chance to argue before kicking her out. 'damn people thinking I can't do the missions getting stuck training.' Yuki whispered to herself as walking out the door to her bed room.

When she got to the door she heard a crash inside and ran in. "WHAT DID YOU BREAK?" When she got there she saw the two sisters hugging with tears coming down there faces and a broken lamp on the floor she sighed and cleaned it up then got up opened her dresses pulled out three training outfits put one on and throw the other two to the crying girls.

"Put theses' on I'll be outside the door when you're done come out" Then Yuki left leaving the two emotional girls to get dressed.

After 5 minutes Nikki and Kebi walked out wearing Black tank tops and black shorts with red clouds on them.

"Ok let's get going you two." Yuki grabbed one hand from them and dragged them to the Training ground.{Like three friends when one wants to go into a store and drags the other two.}

"What are we doing?" Kebi asked looking a Nikki's face to see a smile on it. Then Yuki turned around and smirked.

"We are going to train so you two can get stronger I want both of you to attack me with the instinct to kill and see if you can get me down." With that Yuki gave them both a weapon pouch and they started to train. Kebi got a kunai and threw it at Yuki, but when Yuki analyzed it, it was chakra enforced. Then out of nowhere Nikki came an punched her in the stomach when Nikki was about to kick the raven girl, she grabbed her foot picked her up and throw her to were her sister was.

This continued for about **10** more hours till all three girls were tired. "That's was great guys!" Yuki said jumping for joy that she had a fun practice.

"That was fun Yuki can we do it again tomorrow?" Nikki asked with Kebi nodding in agreement.

"Well see I'll walk you two to my room the I'll go talk to Pein about it ok?" The two sisters nodded and the trio walked to the female Uchiha's room.

Once to the room Yuki opened the door watched the two sisters walk in. "I'll be back in half an hour." They nodded and Yuki left to her bosses office.

When she got there she knocked and got summoned in. Walking in she saw that Pein was alone not even Konan was there. "What is it Yuki."

"I just came to tell you there at about the same level as me already and we just got 10 hours of training. Which not even the guys do." Yuki said getting a little glimpse of impress on his face. But it was go too quickly.

"That's good because I want you, Nikki, And Kebi on of Akatsuki's new teams." Pein said and Yuki silently gasped.

"Really Pein?" She was holding he hands over her chest as if she was praying. He just nodded the showed her out the door.

Skipping back to her room she ran into someone.

"Sorry Kisame." Yuki said looking up at him.

"It's fine Yuki just don't skip down the hallway without looking first." Kisame joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I got to go my new team is waiting." Before she could skip away Kisame stopped her.

"What do you mean new team?" Kisame demanded.

"Oh I'm on a Team with the Neko and her sister now. But I do really have to go see you around." Then she skipped away leaving depressed fish man 'my little Yuki is growing up'

**In Yuki's room.**

The door slammed open and Yuki Jump in. "GUESS WHAT GUYS!"

"What?" Both sisters asked.

"Pein said we could all be on a team together."

"Really!" Nikki asked and Yuki nodded "That's Great" Yuki and Nikki Hugged eachother and Jumped in a circle.

"You two are so weird!" Kebi said laying on the bed, then got tackled by two very happy 10year old girls. (Heh I got that because we were at skate world and I was hugging my two friends and we all fell to the floor laughing.) "Get... off… me" Kebi laughed her eyes turning bright blue.

"Nope not till your happy about this to Sis." Nikki said, making Yuki laugh.

"Fine, fine I'm happy just get off." Nikki and Yuki looked at each other, and then nodded.

Rolling over so there all on the bed. (Wall side: Nikki Middle: Yuki End: Kebi)

When they were all conferrable Kebi spook. "Let's just got to bed I'm tired for the 10 hours of training we did." Both Nikki and Yuki Nodded said goodnight and fell asleep.

**AN: were going to do a time jump now so don't be mad these are just before facts so you now about the people.**

**5 years later.**

It was early morning and three figures were just woke up and were getting ready for the new day.

"KEBI YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nikki yelled out with a pouting Yuki.

"YEAH ME AND NIKKI BOUGHT THEM CAN'T YOU USE YOUR OWN?" Yuki yelled at Kebi to.

"I ran out and I need some." Kebi said finishing her make up throwing the stuff over to Nikki and Yuki.

"THESE NONE LEFT!" both brown haired and raven haired girl yelled.

"Too bad" Kebi said running to the bath room before the two 15 year olds could get her.

"Your sister sucks sometimes!" Yuki said angry walking into the closet getting the emergency make up. Tossing it to Nikki, then both sat at in front of the mirror.

"Yeah I know but you got to love her." Both girls laughed and did there make up. Yuki had Purple eye shadow thick black eyelashes, and light red lips with a touch of blush on her cheeks. Then Nikki had green and Purple on her eyes half and half on each eye with light red glossed lips. As for Kebi she had dark blue and blue out line on her eyes with a little mascara and a shin on glosses that's light pink.

Then they all had their own outfits on. Nikki had a Dark green Shirt and Black shorts. Kebi had a Dark blue shirt and black shorts. Then Yuki had a Dark purple shirt and black shorts, all three girls wearing black boots.

Walking out of there three bed room. Heading to the boss Pein's office to see what they can do today.

When they got there they knocked and walked in Nikki on the left Yuki in the middle and Kebi on the right.

"Girls just who I need I have a long range mission for you three." Pein said with a smirk and the girls just stared at him.

"What is it Pein." Kebi said looking at him funny along with Yuki and Nikki.

"I want you three to go to Konoha and be a spy there also watch over the nine tails." When he said that Nikki tensed, but it was good only Yuki and Kebi noticed.

"That's fine when do we leave." Yuki asked so Nikki felt better.

"After you pack I have a fake note saying you were transpired there to help, don't let me down girls." Then he kicked us out. Walking to the room to pack Kebi spook.

"Don't worry Nikki I promise nothing will go wrong it's been a long time since Kyubi and Kumiho have seen each other maybe they don't remember."  
(Who Kumiho is will be explained later.)

"Yeah don't worry unless something happens ok?" Yuki said/asked concerned about her friend.

"I guess I'll do it for you two. Now let's pack we can be there in a day if we go fast." With that they race to the room and then they were out the door in a matter of minutes.

Racing to Konoha was intense there was traps and trick. Once they got there they were panting and breathing hard.

"Damn Nikki you won again!" Yuki said sitting with her back to the gate.

"Yeah I did now get up lazy bum!" Nikki said pulling Yuki up they all looked in there mirrors fixed there outfits, hair, and make up then walked in to the village.

"Stop what are you three doing here?" One of the guards asked and Yuki handed him the note then walked to the Hokage tower. With Nikki and Kebi behind her.

They were getting stares from every guy in the village and evil stares from the females.

"What's wrong with them?" Nikki whispered to her sister and Yuki.

"I don't know and or care let's just go" Yuki said. Once the three got there they walked in and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter" And they did when they got in they saw another team there. Analyzing them Yuki stop and froze in her stop which was behind the group. "And who may you three lovely lady's be?" asked a weird guy with white hair.

"We are the exchange group" Yuki said snapping out of it. Looking at the white haired guy to the blonde Hokage. "I'm Yuki Uchiha, and this is Nikki and Kebi Dōbutsu." Once she finished everyone looked stunned. "WHAT?" She asked angry that they weren't talking.

"Nothing sorry Miss. Uchiha" The Hokage said and Yuki tensed.

"Don't call me that." She demanded. And her teammates took both her arms so she couldn't do anything.

"Alright since you're not so new her Yuki I think you could show your own team around right." The white hair guy said and Yuki looked over at him with an icy glare.

"No she won't since team 7 is already here they can show you around." The Hokage said but before Yuki could protest she felt Nikki tense, and sighed.

"That's fine Hokage." Kebi said once both teams left the office Naruto exploded.

"SASUKE YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Sakura hit his head and he flew into the wall.

"Can you just get going?" Both Yuki and Sasuke asked angry glaring at each other.

"Fine" Sakura said leaving Naruto the group of five walked out.

"Sakura do this by yourself I'm leaving." Sasuke said disappearing.

"You know what you two go with her I don't need this I'll be at the new apartment." With that Yuki disappeared to.

"Gosh dang it, Yuki." Kebi said.

"Can you just show us to the apartment we have to talk to her?" Nikki said because she felt a weird chakra coming. Her sister nodded because she felt Nikki tense again.

"Sure" Sakura said and they ran to the apartment.

Once there Nikki said "Oh pinky we didn't get your name."

"It's Sakura and the annoying blonde earlier was Naruto. Well I hope you can make your friend feel better." Then she left. The two sisters walked in the apartment to see Yuki on the floor crying both ran up and hugged her.

"It's ok Honey." Kebi said rubbing her back and so was Nikki.

"I'm sorry guys." Yuki said with tears making her make up mess up.

"It's ok your brothers a jack ass all three of us know this so don't let it get to you." Nikki said and Yuki laughed.

"Yeah he is." With that they let go of her and Yuki went to the bath room redid her make up. Once she was done she walked out, "Let's go to dinner." Both nodded.

"LETS GET RAMEN" Nikki said and all three girls laughed because that's like the only food Nikki eats.

Walking out the door still laughing the girls talked about everything. "So Nikki has Kumiho sensed Kyubi?" Yuki asked and Nikki nodded.

"Yeah but I just can't locate it." Kebi look at her sister and smiled she was getting over it and that was good.

"Hey Nikki I got the perfect Ramen spot come on." With that Yuki grabbed both sisters hand and ran to the ramen shop. Once there they sat down and ordered two chicken and one seafood ramen. That's when Nikki sensed it. "He's close." Yuki just ate as if normal and so did Kebi.

"Good now ignore it." Kebi said and Nikki listened eating. That's when Sakura, Sasuke and, Naruto walked into the shop. They were in a argument that they didn't notice Nikki, Yuki or Kebi. Then Nikki gasped. "What?" Kebi asked.

"It's Naruto he is Kyubi. Man Kumiho is going to be mad." Nikki whispered, but Naruto's sharp ears caught it. Both Kebi and Yuki laughed by the end comment. "It's not funny remember last time she got angry." Both Blonde and Raven haired girl shivered and stop laughing.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked getting every one's eyes on him and Nikki.

"Kumiho told me" Nikki said looking away hopping he didn't see her eyes. "Damn girls we have to leave before something happens." But before they could leave Nikki and Naruto disappeared.

"WERE DID THEY GO!" Sakura yelled.

"Damn Kumiho and her angry issues." Mumbled Yuki.

"Yuki you have to do something remember last time." Kebi said panicking.

"I can't there two far way!" Yuki said cursing in her head.

**To Naruto and Nikki**

"Where are we." Naruto asked.

"DAMN IT KUMIHO YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED!" Nikki yelled and a green 8 tailed cat walked out.

"DON'T YELL AT ME LITTLE GIRL IT'S HIS FAULT" Kumiho said pointing behind Naruto.

"It's not my fault Kumiho" Said Kyubi coming from behind Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Naruto yelled. An Nikki sighed.

"Just come here Shut up and let them talk." Nikki said dragging Naruto to a trail.

While Kyubi and Kumiho talked Naruto decided to ask again. "What's going on?" Nikki looked at him to see he was lost.

"Well back in there world Kyubi and Kumiho were married till Kyubi got out of control and left which left to him attacking the leaf. After that Kumiho wanted to get reunited with him so she entered me. This is why I have cat ears. So when we came here she searched him out and here we are." Nikki said and Naruto look surprised.

**The end of this chapter hope you liked it.!**

**AN: Nikki and Yuki are 15 same age as the Naruto girls and Kebi is 16 same age as the Naruto boys. Please Review my chapter I didn't edit my spelling because it was pass my bed time and I had to sneak right most of this oh and grammar/spelling sucks. The next chapter is my friends so see you in chapter 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

AN: Sorry everyone I'v had so much to do and I got three younger sibilings that always want the computer pluse my mom dad uncle and grandma! Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again its alittle short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charaters only the plot!

**23433445432234556**

When Nikki and Naruto disappeared, I began to worry. We didn't know what was going to happen when those two finally met again after not seeing each other in a long time. I think Kumiho said about 225 years. My eyes began to become sensitive to light, but I tried to ignore the annoying sensation.

I looked over at Yuki and she looked calm. She gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. If I were the fox's, I would be worried." She said with so much sincerity.

I smiled. She was right. Nikki rarely used Kumiho's powers and she was a really powerful ninja. You couldn't tell from her appearance, but she was a very strong ninja. Her determination was the icing on the cake. She was my role model, even though it should have been the other way around. She was my drive.

My eyes adjusted to the light again. They must have returned to normal. I found out one day while training that I had the special ability of Mood eyes. For each emotion I had, my eyes would turn a different color and I feel different sensations. So for example, if I get mad enough, my eyes with turn a deep red color (kind of like the Sharingan, only without the commas). I was told that when I'm really pissed off, my whole eye goes red. I have only got really pissed off a couple of times, and those ended quite badly. Needless to say, they probably wouldn't ever walk again.

"HEY! Where did Naruto go?" Sakura asked with hostility in her voice. I looked over at her obvious hatred for us. I wonder what her problem was; we didn't do anything bad to her. I looked over at Yuki's other brother. He looked with an Uchiha; voided of all emotion. But I knew better. Just because he hid it, didn't mean I didn't know what he was feeling. One of the abilities my Mood eyes, is that it allows me to see what a person is feeling. I felt the power behind my eyes build and they began to tingle. Out of all the sensations, this one was the weirdest.

I looked into his eyes. They say the eyes are the door to a person's soul, and in this case, it was true. His eye's changed to a really like reddish gray. _So Mr. Sasuke Uchiha does care about his team mates. _I smiled. _It's nice to know that he's not all that heartless. It actually makes him seem cute._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, taking me out of my trance. I looked over to see who was touching me, to see that it was Sakura. "HEY! I'm talking to you!" she yelled at me.

I pulled my shoulder out of her hand. "Don't touch me. And why are you yelling at me? Yuki can talk as well." I told her as I swept off the invisible dust she left with her hand. I really don't like being touched… it reminds me of **him**. _She isn't as smart as I thought she was._

She glared at me. "She's not saying anything!" She said… scratch that. I mean yelled.

"That's not my problem now is it?" I said rather rudely. She was starting to tick me off, and as I got angrier, my eyes began to sting, gradually getting worse as she kept talking.

"It is your problem when one of my friends disappears suddenly!" she said. By now, we had a crowd around us, and I was starting to develop a head ache. Everybody better watch out, otherwise things could get ugly.

"We honestly don't have any idea where they went, and even if we did, we wouldn't disclose that information to you. And also, they will return soon anyway. They'll return to the same spot that they disappeared from, so if we wait, they'll be here ASAP." I told her.

I looked over at Yuki, and she seemed preoccupied with glaring at the crowd and her brother. I signed, deciding that I would have to break her out of her trance… This isn't going to be fun. When Yuki's mad, it's not a very good idea to bug her, but I guess there is no other choice.

Sakura sighed in what seemed to be relief, but when she looked in my eyes, I didn't need my Mood eyes to know that she still hated us. She didn't look happy at all, and, in all honesty, she kind of scared me. She seemed to be the type to break in and kill people in their sleep. _Looks like I won't be sleeping anytime soon._ I frowned at this thought. I thought this was going to be one of the more laid back missions. I guess I was wrong.

I tapped Yuki on the shoulder, deciding that we should take our seats and wait it out. When I tapped her, she seemed to jump and when this happened, lightening formed around her in a protective manner. It happened very fast and I couldn't pull my hand away fast enough before being shocked. I felt the electric current go through my arm and around my body before exiting through my feet.

I pulled away as soon as I felt the shock and my muscle gave out on me. I crumpled to the ground in a heap. Everything was ringing and I wasn't being very coherent. My heartbeat was jumping and my breathing was kind of challenging. Yuki was by my side in a matter of seconds, worry was written across her face. She also had an underlying emotion that looked to be guilt.

"Kebi! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." She said. All of a sudden she was out of my line of vision and was replaced by a medic ninja. He was wearing a white coat and hat that matched. He checked me over and asked me questions as to where the most pain was. Honestly, my whole body kind of hurt, but I wasn't about to show that in front of Yuki. She was already kicking herself for shocking me in the first place. She didn't need to see the type of pain I was in.

He said he wanted to take me to the hospital to have me stay to make sure I was alright. "I can't go." I told him. "I need to wait for my sister"

"I really want you to come back to the hospital. I just want to make sure your ok." He said sternly. _Great, there is no getting out of this, is there?_

I sighed. "Ok, I'll go." I turned to Yuki. "Will you be ok by yourself while you wait for them?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything. I looked at her with the best smile I could muscle. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I told her with the most sincere tone I could muster. _Man everything just kind of hurts right now._

She looked at me with a quizzical look, like she was trying to find the pain in my eyes. She said my eyes would fade a little when I was in pain. When she wanted to know how I felt, she always looked into my eyes… _Focus. Focus on keeping them from fading._ It seemed like an eternity went by before she finally let a sigh leave her lips. "Yeah I'll be fine. Just focus on getting better." She said before turning away and walking over to our table.

I frowned at her retreating form. _I hope she doesn't kick herself too hard_.

Author's Note:

Hey I apologize right now about the timing with everything and how short it is… but I have become a very busy person with my Mock Trial Competition coming up this weekend and I've been trying to get my part down, and with school work… IT'S A LOT for me to handle… I plan for the next chapter I write to be a heck of a lot better and DEFINATLY LOOOOONNNNNGGGGGEEEEEERRRRRRR. :P I hope you enjoyed it though. let me know what you think, and what I need to improve on. ^w^ See ya.

One other thing… This list is Kebi's mood eye colors, the emotion she is feeling with each color, and the sensations she feels with each one.

Emotion: Eye Color: Sensation:

Anger Red Stinging

Strength Blue Tingling

Worry Gray Sensitivity to light

Sadness Purple None

Jealousy Dark Green Scratchy

Normal Green None

Those are all the ones I can think of at this very moment… When I think of more, I will let you know.

OOOOHHH! And also, if you want to through any ideas out for a mood, color and sensation (if any), I'm open for suggestions. ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting team 8 Kiba vs Yuki

Chapter 5!

I'd like to thank Echo Uchiha because he/she is a follower of this story and always reviews! Now to the story Hope you enjoy it!

23433222456

**No POV**

Yuki sat at her table waiting for Nikki to teleport back. She sighed and stirred her glass of tea.

"So Yuki you're Sasuke's _Sister?" _Sakura ask as she sat across from Yuki. Sasuke said he had to go to the bathroom.

"Unforchantly" The raven hair girl said.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING SASUK-KUN IT THE BEST!" The pink hair girl got up pointing a accusing finger at Yuki. Right then a puff came and two people landed on top of the pink haired girl.

"Nikki are you ok?" Yuki asked standing up not even paying attention to the pink hair girl underneath everyone.

"I'm fine Yuki. Hey where's my sister?" Nikki asked dusting her self off.

"Umm. Well she's kind of in the hospital." Yuki said the brown hair girl look concerned, wanting to know what happened. " I may have accidentally been my fault to.." The raven hair girl said sheepishly.

"YUKI WHAT DID YOU DO!" Nikki yelled fire in her eyes.

"Well you see Nikki I was concentrating and she tapped my shoulder, and lets just say you know what happened next." Nikki shivered and looked down trying not to remember.

"Fine lets just go get her!" Nikki grabbed her hand, but before they could get out of the shop Sasuke was standing there.

"How did you make it out Yuki?" He asked looking at Yuki ignoring everyone else.

"Tachi took me to the Hidden village In the snow and hide me." Yuki said obviously lying, but only Nikki know that.

"Why would he take you?" Sasuke asked mad glaring at me.

"Well Duh he liked me better!" Yuki said in a sing song voice. Then walked past him dragging Nikki with her. The Raven hair boy grabbed his sisters arm causing him to get electrocuted. "Well sorry about frying you up but we have to leave now." Yuki said walking away with Nikki right behind her. Yuki was mad she didn't notice she was walking right into someone. Once she hit the ground she mumbled something under the lines of this day really sucks.

"HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" Yelled a brown hair boy sitting across from Yuki.

"K-Kiba be nice she wasn't even looking up at you in the first place." A girl with long dark purple/ blue hair said to the supposedly Kiba.

"Kiba that's not nice at all." A weird looking guy said.

"Well I'm guessing your Kiba and Sorry about that kind of not my day today." I said looking up making them gasp. "What is there something on my face." Yuki turned her head to Nikki who shrugged her shoulders.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE SASUKE!" Kiba yelled making Yuki growl, and glare at him.

"YUKI NO!" Nikki yelled grabbing her arm.

"I was only going to play with him till he can't move that's all." Yuki said, still glaring a Kiba who gladly glared back.

"What makes you think you could get a hit on me!" Kiba said and The girl and other guy grabbed his arms.

"Because I never lose." Yuki said " Oh by the way I didn't catch your name you to." She said totally changing the topic and Nikki sighed in relief.

"I'm Hinata and this is Shino and you are?" The girl named Hinata said.

"I'm Yuki and this is Nikki. And I'm going to guess Hinata is from the Hyuga's because of her eyes, Shino is from Aburame because he's quiet and his bugs want to attack me, Last but not least Kiba it from the Inuzuka." Yuki said getting a proud look from them.

"And what clan are you two from?" Ask Shino but before either Nikki or Yuki could answer Hinata did.

"Nikki Dōbutsu and Yuki Uchiha." Both looked impressed.

"That's right, but how would you know my clan there all dead." Nikki said and Yuki laughed.

"Nikki you're a walking Neko how would they not have know!" Nikki glared at Yuki who just laughed it off.

"Well we have to go come on Yuki!" Nikki said dragging Yuki who placed her feet on the ground and looked over too Kiba. " Don't think I forgot about are fight meet me at the training ground tonight and I'll teach you what I fells like to get your butt kicked." With that Yuki let Nikki drag her away.

"I'LL BE THERE." Kiba yelled at her back. 'Man I finally get my chance to fight a Uchiha that's not a total dick, and is cute. WAIT WHAT!' Kiba cursed at himself as he and team went to the Training ground.

**At the Hospital.**

"What room is Kebi Dōbutsu in?" Nikki asked once they got into the hospital.

"She is in room 304 please wait I'll have the nurse that's suppose to go there take you." The lady Paused and the yelled. "INO!" Nikki covered her ears, Yuki glared at the lady who made her life worse.

"Yes!" A blonde girl that looked like Diedara come in the waiting area.

"Take these two girls to Dōbutsu's room." Ino nodded to the lady told us to follow her and walked to the room.

"I will tell that doctor that your picking her up have a nice day…."

"Yuki Uchiha and Nikki Dōbutsu" Nikki said walking into the door before she could hear the girl scream about Sasuke and Yuki.

"OMG ARE YOU LIKE RELATED TO SASUKE-KUN!" wow it's like a rerun.

"Unforchantly." Yuki answer knowing what the reply would be.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST!" I glared at her for sounding just like the pink-hair-witch.

"I've had this conversation one to many times so if you want to keep both you legs back off and talk to the Pink-Haired-Witch Sakura." Yuki told her walking into Kebi's room. " How are you felling?"

"I'm fine Yuki I told you that already." Kebi said getting up hugging Yuki who smiled and hugged her back. "Come on Nikki we know you want in." Both Yuki and Kebi opened a Spot for Nikki to come in.

We had a group hug went Yuki spoke. " Hey what time is it I forgot I have to Kick that guy Kiba's butt!" She pounded her Fist into the palm of her hand then grabbed both Nikki's and Kebi's hand dragging them to the training ground finding Kiba and his group.

"You came good job." Yuki said Walking in front of her friends same as Kiba.

"WAIT YUKI WHY AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO A FIGHT!" Kebi Yelled.

"He bump into me on a bad day and well I didn't see why not fighting him if I could win so easily." Yuki said doing some hand sighs and pulling a Kanata out of her hand with lighting around it.

"Really YUKI!" Nikki and Kebi yelled.

"Uhh what now?" she said turning around making Kiba run at her with Akamaru right behind him. Yuki grabbed his hand before it hit her turned around so she was face to face with him.

"Now isn't that cheating we haven't even start yet." Yuki gave a pouty face making Kiba blush a little (like invisible but still there.) "Well we can start since your so egger." Yuki said pushing him away grabbing her Kanata and running at him when she was about to hit him the Kanata disappered. "KEBI!" Yuki yelled turning around to give a pouty face to Kiba.

"Yuki No cheating you said so your self you have to start when your opponent is ready and NO KANATA WE DON'T WANT YOU GOING TO JAIL AGAIN!" Yuki blush at being scolded and turned around picking Kiba up putting him down on his feet and walked back to were she was. " Now start." Kebi said now that it was almost even game.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Kiba asked.

"I don't like giving the first move so that means you have to start it." Yuki said and Kiba smirked.

"Fine by me." 'dumb ass!' Nikki and Kebi both thought. Kiba ran to Yuki when he was about to make contact with her face lighting came out of no were and attacked him. Then Yuki kicked him in the stomach making him fly into a tree when he got up Yuki was gone in a flash of light and appeared in front of Kiba whispering something in his ear before hitting him back into the tree walking away. " Hey you turn around your not done yet." Kiba said getting up whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You asked for it." Yuki ran back to Kiba they were going so fast you couldn't even see them.

"Nikki go get Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura I'll stay here so when you find them you can find were the fight went to.

"Right!" Nikki ran all the way to the far end of town which looked like a banned estate. 'Sasuke first.' Running in she found him laying on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled Nikki grabbed his arm dragging him to were she sensed Sakura. Once the with Sasuke still yelling Nikki went into Sakura's house to see her Putting her hair up She grabbed her to and Ran to her last destination.

"WHERE THAT HELL ARE YOU TAKING US!" Both Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP WERE ALMOST DONE!" Nikki Yelled her ears up and Her teeth showing. Once they shut up, Nikki got into Naruto's apartment went into the Kitchen grabbed him and dragged the protesting team to were she sensed Kebi.

When she got to Kebi she throw all three of them down. "You couldn't of asked the to come you hat to KIDNAPPE THEM!" Kebi said she looked at them her eyes hurt and were turning red.

"Sorry Kebi just calm Down." Kebi sighed and looked over to team 7.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO WANT!" Sakura yelled. Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded wanting no what they wanted.

"Well you'll see if you look to the far left." When the looked over they saw Kiba and Yuki beating the Shit out of each other.

"so what do you want us to do about it?" Sasuke asked glaring at his injured sister. 'stupid girl.'

"Well Shino took Hinata home so we need more people to stop the fight."

"Why are they even fighting?" Naruto asked causing everyone to looked at Kebi and Nikki.

"Very stupid reason." Nikki answered.

"So will you three grab Kiba and His mutt while we get Yuki?" they muttered something while getting up walking over to the fight that grabbed Kiba's arms while Sakura grabbed Akamaru. Then Nikki and Kebi both held Yuki back.

"HEY WE WEREN'T DONE YET!" Both Kiba and Yuki yelled causing them to get into a intense glaring battle.

"Yes you two are you have been going at it for about 6 hours now." Nikki said. Team 7 look impressed.

"SOOOOOO what's your point Nikki?" Yuki asked not taking her eyes off Kiba.

"That this is stupid and you should stop or else Yuki!" Kebi said eyes turning yellow because she was aggravated. Yuki turned her head down to the ground.

"Fine meany!" She stomps her foot giving a cute pouty face making everyone there blush at how cute she looked upset.

Both Nikki and Kebi laughed letting go of Yuki. " That's better." Kebi messed up her hair( like Itachi would do A.K.A)

"Ahh KEBI MY HAIR!" Yuki said doing some hand sighed taking out her sword everyone backed up. "What?" Yuki asked innocently while fixing her hair. After she was done she grabbed Nikki and Kebi's hand and Skipped way. "BYE PEOPLE!" everyone sweat dropped.

**The end of my chapter thank you.**

**Yes Yuki is a little Bipolar, but that's the great part!. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. P.S sorry to Shi my other writer on this story for writing a new thing for Kebi with out asking! PLEASE STILL LOVE ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAP IS SHI'S WISH HER LUCK!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sasukes anger

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

I awoke to the sounds of a monster growling. I sighed and looked over at Nikki. _How can someone so gentle and nice, make such an annoying noise?_ Nikki wasn't the _quietest _sleeper in the world. Back when she and I were living by ourselves, there would be a lot of nights I would get little to no sleep because of how loud she got.

I sat up slowly so as to not wake them up and glanced over at the clock. The devise read 3:00. No point going back to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I grabbed some clothes and walk to the bathroom. I turned the water on and hopped in. It started out cold and very slowly got warmer. I stood there while it warmed up, letting the water run down my aching body. I was still sore from getting electrocuted. When it was warmed up, I began to wash my hair. When I finished, I stepped out and got dress.

I chose to wear dark green short sleeved shirt with black pants. I decided to skip on the makeup today. I brushed my hair back and put a dark green headband on. I walked back into our room to see Nikki and Yuki still asleep, Nikki still snoring as loudly as she was before. I smiled at the pile of limbs and couldn't help but to laugh a little. They were so adorable when they slept. I looked over at the clock again, now reading 330. I sat down for a moment thinking what I should do next. _I think I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe it will help with loosing up my body from yesterday._

At my new resolve, I moved towards my boots and put them both on. I put on my navy blue sweatshirt and, as quietly as I could, opened the bedroom door. I closed it just as quietly and left the apartment.

I stepped outside of our building and took in a gust of air. The air smelt of the forestry area around the village and the village itself. I sighed. _It just wasn't the same_. I was so use to the smell of our home in the Waterfall.

I started to walk down the street and came up with an idea. I activated my mood eyes, my eyes tingling from the effect. As my eyes began to change, my sight became a lot sharper. I started looking at all of the buildings, memorizing where everything was. I found that with my mood eyes, they not only allowed me to see others emotions, they also allowed me to memorize whatever I wanted. I wanted to know that if things started to become unstable, we wouldn't have problems with getting away. I went around the village, memorizing everything I could. By the time I had memorized half of the village, the sun was coming up.

I stopped in my walking and decided to watch the sunrise. I sprinted up the building to the top. When I got up there, I couldn't believe how beautiful the sun actually was. With my mood eyes, _every_ color was just as vibrant as the next. I gawked at how beautiful the sun. It always amazed me how something so virtue to others could be so special. Its beauty reminded me of my happy past. I smiled as I went down memory lane. I thought of my parents, Nikki and I all together again, smiling and playing together.

As memories started piling up, I felt a wet sensation run out of my eye and down my face. I wiped the thing way before it could make it all the way down to my chin. I missed them so much.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence and this presence was familiar and different all at once. I shivered. _This can't be…_ I whipped my head around to be met face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started to race. _Why does he feel like that man? Why does he feel like Orochimaru?_

My eyes began to feel twitchy. _Crap! Calm down! It's NOT him!_ I watched as his expression changed into what I thought was confusion. We just stood there for awhile, staring at each other, both of us seeming to try to be trying to figure the other one out. I jumped when he asked "What's with your eyes?"

I stood there for a moment before I mumbled out, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do they seem to be a different color every time I see you?" He asked with irritation.

I blinked. A blush tinted my cheek as he continued to look at me with suspicion. "Um… Sorry, but I can't tell you…" I told him.

All of a sudden, he disappeared, the air chilling. _Just like that night…_ My eyes began to become very twitchy. I stumbled backwards ready to take off, when I ran into something. I turned to see who it was, only to be tripped and pinned to the ground.

My head was pounding from the contact with my head to the roof. I opened my eyes that I didn't realized I closed, only to see that it was Sasuke who was pinning me down, his Sharingon spinning. I froze, fear just coursing through my veins. He asked me with so much venom, "Where is Itachi?"

I just shook my head at him, my mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. _What's wrong with him? He was calm a minute ago…_ My silence must have not been enough cause he pulled me part way off the ground, and then slammed my head back into ground. "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! TELL ME!" he yelled.

My eyes were twitching so badly it felt like they had a heart beat of their own. Everything flashed before my eyes. Orochimaru coming, taking Nikki, his smirk, his laugh, HIM… "NO!" I screamed, my eyes becoming tingly, twitchy and stinging all at once. I began to thrash around to try and get my arms and hands free from his grasp, getting free only one of my hands, but that was enough for me. With everything I had, I shoved him off, sending him flying. I got up onto my feet and turned to take off, but he appeared again in front of me, his sword in hand. I froze from his stare, its intensity practically the same as Orochimaru's.

I went to grab for my weapons, only to realize that I didn't bring them. We stood there, my nerves freezing me where I stood. _What are you doing just standing here? You need to get out of here! You've have NO idea what so ever what he can do other than the ability to wield a sword! Take a breath, relax and focus on getting away…_ I slightly nodded and did what the voice said. I took in a deep breath and relaxed enough to calm down so that my eyes weren't twitching or stinging. 'Ok what do I do next?' I thought to myself as I eyed the Uchiha. I thought back to the layout I got of the village. On the side of this building, there was an alley that had a bunch of debris and trash. 'If I could get over there…'

All of a sudden, Sasuke disappeared again. I looked around everywhere I could, but with no luck. 'This is my chance!' I took off towards the side of the building where the alley was. I built up chakra in my hand and when I got to the edge, I jumped off. I free fell for about 10 feet before I grabbed hold of the building in front of me. My arm was slightly scratched up from all of the material being kicked up by my hand, but it did slow me down. When I was only four feet from the ground, I let go of the wall and landed in the pile.

I laid there for a little while to catch my breath and to just look at the sky. I sighed. _That was a rush._ The chill reappeared and I was pulled to my feet and slammed against a wall. I groaned my vision blurring. I felt a crawling sense all over my body as something wrapped itself around me, binding me and preventing me from moving. My vision cleared to reveal a sickly calm Uchiha. His sharingon was activated and he just stared. I looked down to see what was binding me to see that it was a bunch of snakes that were coming from his sleeves. I made eye contact with one of the snakes and he looked like he was just waiting for his master's orders to finish me off.

"I am only going to ask this one more time…" He warned me. I just stared, waiting for him to continue, though already knowing what he was going to say.

"Where _is_ my brother? Where is Itachi Uchiha? And don't tell me you don't know where he is." He said his anger beginning to arise in his eyes again.

I stared at him for a moment. I didn't know where the worry went or why I wasn't scared. Maybe it had to do from the fall, or maybe his glares just didn't faze me, but what I do know is that I started to smile at him. Everything he was doing, everything he wanted, I found really funny, and I started to laugh. The snakes around me began to get tighter, the laughter being choked out, but the smiled stayed in place. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" He yelled at me. The snakes kept getting slightly tighter every passing moment.

My eyes became itchy. I looked at him dead in the eye, confusion taking place of the anger. "What will you do when you see him?" I asked with a huff and a smile, breathing becoming more difficult.

He looked at me like I was an idiot, but the constriction slowed down, but didn't stop. "I want to make him play for what he did. I want to make him understand how much pain I feel everyday for what he did, for killing our mother, our father, and our entire clan!" he said finishing with the anger flashing in his eyes and the constriction continued to become tighter.

I groaned from the constriction, losing eye contact with him. My rib felt like they were going to collapse on top of my organs and breathing was starting to become more difficult. I looked at him after I hid the pain to the best of my ability, but I must have not been doing a very good job because a smile seemed to grow on his face from my pain. "How does it feel? This is nowhere near the pain I felt or feel." He said in a dark tone the snakes getting tighter by the sound of his voice.

I held back any noise that tried to make it pass my throat with much difficulty. When it slowed down again, I couldn't help but to smile a sad smile. "No, this is nothing compared to how that feels." I said without looking at him.

I felt my eyes began to tear up from the thought of my mother and father, and when Nikki was taken from me. _No, nothing could compare to that._ I pushed back the tears, not wanting them to show, and looked up to meet the Uchiha's gaze. "I know what it's like to want to take revenge on someone who has done harm to someone you care about, but you'll get chewed up and spit out if you keep going the way you are now..." I told him, as my vision began to darken. If he noticed, he didn't make any move to loosen the hold the snakes had. I smiled. _He really is his younger brother._

"You'll have to kill me first before I tell you anything." I said before being completely engulfed in darkness.

Author's Note:

Ok. I told you all that I was going to get this thing out sooner…. OBVIOUSLY… I'm a little behind schedule. I am VERY sorry about that. Es tut meir leid. ANYWAY, this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to… I wish I could have rewritten it, but I am a very busy person and didn't want to make you wait any longer. I hope you all don't hate me for taking so long… and I'm sorry Mandy for taking so long to write this… Please forgive me…. I'll see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Yuki POV**

When I woke up Kebi was out already but, I didn't think anything about it knowing it was 11:00am already. Walking into bathroom I turned on the shower and got dressed. I put my hair up into a messy bun. I put on my makeup and then got dress in a black skirt that goes to my lower thigh, and a dark purple tank top. Walking to the door I put on my boots grabbed my keys and left.

Walking down the street I found a cute little dinner to eat lunch at. Walking in I got called over.

"HEY YUKI COME SIT WITH US" I turned my head to see Naruto waving his hand and Kiba drinks some tea.

"Sure" I walked over to them and sat next to Kiba. "I thought the only place you ate at was the ramen shop?" I looked at Naruto to see him eat ramen here and sighed.

"This place has the second best ramen." I nodded my head and ordered a plate of curry and some Pepsi.

"So what are you two doing today?" I asked and Kiba answered.

"Were out looking for Sasuke no one has seen him since last night." I looked over at him wonder if Kebi is where Sasuke is. 'That's silly.'

"Have you two seen Kebi anywhere?" they looked at each other and shook their heads. "Are you sure?" Kiba had his head down and Naruto looked out the window. I punch Kiba and Kicked Naruto making both jump and I raised a brow. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Well I saw here at 3 and that's around the time I saw both Sasuke and her." After Naruto said that, I got up lighting springing from around me, and ran out of the building to where I knew both of them were.

I heard Naruto and Kiba yell behind me but, I ignored them and keep on going.

"Yuki what are you looking for!" Kiba Yelled behind me I slide to a halt and looked at them.

"My team mate and the other damn Uchiha!" I said my eyes misting over at I started to run again but Kiba grabbed my arm.

"Naruto go get Nikki tell her what h…." Before he could finish Naruto was gone.

"Let go of me" I said warning him I didn't want to hurt him twice in two days.

"No you need to think before you do something stupid!" I turned my head and glared at him. And he glared back just as well.

"But what if something bad happened to her?" I said a tear sliding down the side of my face. He looked at me concerned as he wiped to tear away but more came.

"Hey, its ok I'm sure she's fine." I looked at him and wiped my face dry a determined look on it.

"But we won't know till we find her." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine" I started to run but he still had a hold of hand.

"WHAT?" I questioned getting angrier.

"I'm not letting you go alone." I looked at him and sighed.

"Ahhh fine then come on." I dragged him as we started running towards our destination.

**Nikki POV**

When I woke up I went to the bath room and took a shower. I was walking out a towel around me when to door burst open.

"NIKKI, KEBI AND SASUKE HAVE GONE MISSING!" I looked at Naruto and then kicked him in the head running into the bath room putting on a Light orange shirt and a pair of white shorts.

Walking out of the bath room, I looked at Naruto to still see him unconscious. I sighed and sat on the couch looking at him.

"I should try to wake him but, I don't want too deserves him right."

"Well…. That's just not right." I jumped and looked down.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled and glared at him my ears twitching.

"You're the one that kicked me in the head!" I looked at him and laughed seeing a giant red mark on the side of his face.

"Why are you here anyway?" I looked at him tilting my head to the side.

"OH YEAH WE GOT TO GO!" Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the east gates.

"Were are you taking me?" I asked.

"Well Kebi kind of maybe got kidnapped by…" I pulled him at the word of kidnapped in the direction I smelt Kebi and Yuki. "HEY"

"Shut up!" I sneered and pulled him along.

**Kebi POV**

I looked around were I was sitting and saw nothing but Sasuke. "What do you want?" I asked him as he glared at me. "That glare doesn't faze me." I told him.

"Where's Itachi!" He sneered at me and I looked him in the eye

"Like I told you earlier I don't know." I was being honest I didn't, he could be out on a mission for all I know.

"You're lying! He took Yuki with him so you have to know!" I looked at him feeling bad I looked into his eyes and saw he was hurt.

"I'm not and why do you care so much?" I looked at him and he looked away. "Do you think getting revenge on someone who helped you out is the best thing in this world. I have met him but, that was 5 years ago when he help me got my sister back." I looked at him and keep going with my lie "He help me and once that was done he dropped Yuki off in the Snow village where she was trained. So she could grow up strong and not have to suffer, yes he left you but he did it because it was for the best for everyone"

"How so" I asked anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Because you had loved ones still, your team. Yuki she was still young and had nothing but him because you didn't like her in the lest so he took her and, dropped her off only visiting her once a year to see if she was still alive he came here to. He watched after you but, never talk because you'd get him killed." I looked at him to see his eyes misting over. "He loves you and so does Yuki but remember your family never showed emotions that well." I felt bad so I stud up walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Why are you being so nice after what I did?" I was lying but I made it believe able so that's good.

"Because I know what it's like to lose all family and have the one family left taken away." He looked at me as I let go of him.

"I'm sorry for you know, taking you hostage!" I smiled and stud up giving him a hand.

"It's fine lets go before Nikki and Yuki get here to kill you." I told him laughing and I ran out still holding his hand when we were stopped but Yuki and a hard breathing Kiba. "Yes Yuki?' She looked at me confused then looked at are hands rising a brow I let go and put my hands behind my back.

"I told you….. She was fine." Kiba said huffing and puffing.

"Fine you were right" Yuki said about to stomp away when Nikki got there.

"YOU'RE ALIVE" She yelled jumping on me and I laughed.

"Yes I am thanks?" I looked at her as she turned to glare to Naruto and he ran for it with her after him.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked making everyone shrug.

"I don't know or care I'm leaving" I looked at Yuki and Laughed always the same. I saw Kiba go after her.

**Yuki POV**

I smiled as I walked away so no one could see it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Kiba.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him as he stud in front of me.

"Let go out to lunch since you didn't get to eat?" He asked and I smile and nodded.

"Sure why not" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into town looking for somewhere to eat.

As we were walking Kiba's team came walking by.

"Hey Shino, Hinata." Kiba said stopping pulling to stand next to him.

"Kiba, Yuki how are you today?" Hinata asked looking at us.

"Not very good, but I Blame Sasuke, and Kebi." Kiba said and I smiled.

"No I blame you and Naruto for not telling us sooner." Kiba laughed nervously and looked the other way.

"So what are you two doing?" Shino asked making Kiba look back.

"Were going to get some lunch" He told them and wink making me slap him the arm.

"You're welcome to join us." I added in for him.

"Were good sorry have a good time." Hinata said, and then she and Shino walked away.

"So where do you want to eat?" Kiba asked me and I put my finger on my finger on my chin thinking.

"Hmm, how about Pizza?" He smiled and nodded pulling me in the direction of the pizza parlor.

**AN  
The end of my chapter couldn't think well I'v had a head ache for the past week sorry if it sucks but I'll try harder my next chap Sorry Shi if it sucked!**


	8. Chapter 8

I looked on as Kiba took off after Yuki. I smiled knowing how happy she was with him and how calm she seemed to become. I couldn't help wondering what was going through her mind. It really worried me. We had a mission we had to accomplish, and if she was warming up with someone from the village, when it came time to carry out the mission, would she be able to do it without a moment's hesitation? She didn't want to say she doubted her, but she knew how strong emotions could affect the outcome of an event and she didn't want her to have attachments.

I brought out of my thought by a tap on the shoulder and confused voice, "Kebi are you ok?"

I looked over to see Sasuke standing there waiting. I was confused as to why he was still here. I thought he would have left by now, but there he was standing in his glory. My heart started to pound. He actually was waiting for me. I nodded smiling at him. "I'm fine. Let's go back to the leaf village".

He nodded. We then took off into the leaf village.

**Nikki's Thoughts on things that happened:**

I looked on as my sister, Kebi, hurried us along. We had gone to the market to pick up some food for dinner that night and we kept getting side tracked by others offering us help and with it being crowded, the time flew by and the sun had gone down. My ears twitched listening to every sound and noise that was made. My tail swayed as we walked along towards our home. As the sun went down the lanterns began to turn on and my sister tensed. "Stay close" she said in my ear.

I looked up and nodded. "Okay sister."

We made our way through town, my sister not slowing down at all. The house comes into view and we're almost there… I feel the air suddenly chill and my sister and I stop. _What is this feeling?_ It wasn't long before a man with long dark hair, pale white skin, and snake like eyes to appear. He wore basic clothing and he looked like he didn't belong. My tail began to twitch and my ears drew back. I didn't like him one bit.

He asked us why we were out and my sister seemed really calm on the outside, but I knew she was terrified on the inside. I looked on as they talked, listening for any signs that he was not alone, but I couldn't hear or sense anything. He told us his name was Orochimaru and he kept asking us why we were out so late. Kebi always gave him an answer and she lied about our parents still being alive. She sounded believable to me, but I couldn't tell if he believed her.

"Well then…" he began to say, as he looked up at us. His eyes were intense and that's when the terror hit me. I saw my very short life pass before my eyes and the thought of dying hit my like a ton of bricks. My legs weak from terror, I collapsed to the ground, my eyes unable to blink. I looked over at my sister to see her standing, staring at the Orochimaru. I heard footsteps and could help but wanting to run but I was paralyzed. Time seem to stand still for me. All I wanted was my parents. I wished they were alive; they wouldn't let them hurt me or Kebi. I wanted to cry.

I felt myself being picked up and I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of a door opening. I didn't know what was going on and all I could feel was a rough, scratch bed. I tried opening my eyes, but I was blind folded. I tried to move, but I was tied up. I listened as footsteps moved towards me and I backed away as they seem to get closer. I backed into a wall and heard the footsteps stop at the foot of the bed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The voice promised. I didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded familiar. "Do you want to go back to your sister? I'll take you to her." The voice told her.

She sat up right away at the thought of seeing my sister again. I nodded. "Yes. I would do anything to see her." I said without a moment's thought.

I could feel the room begin the chill and something didn't feel right. "Is that so? Well then…" The voice said and that's when it hit me. I backed up against the wall trying to get away from this man, the man that took her away from Kebi… _This is bad!_

I felt the bed sink down from the weight of something on top of it. I pushed myself back into the wall as far as I could, hoping that the wall would swallow her up and take her away from this evil horrid person. I felt his hands touch my knees and moved to my shoulders. I tried shaking his hand off, but then he grabbed me and I one swift motion laid me down on the bed, tied my wrist and moved on top of me. I was about to scream, when I felt some sort of cloth getting shoved into my mouth. He shushed into my ears and they twitched with terror. _What was he going to do to me?_

(**Author's note: I'm sorry, but I can't write this. Rape scenes aren't for me. XP But I will write the aftermath.**)

I awoke in the bed, still tied down and covered with a scratchy blanket. I was naked from the waist down and couldn't control the tears that started to run down my already tear stained face. I laid there thinking about last night and the horrible things that were done. I felt dirty and discussing. I just wanted to crawl in the corner and die.

The door opened and I wiggled to try and get away thinking that he was coming back for more, but a boy with glasses was who entered the room. He had grayish hair and looked young. He approached the bed and just looked at me. I wiggled from his intense stare and couldn't help but wonder why he was here. As he bent down, I thought he was going to do what Orochimaru did. I squirmed and struggled to get away. He went up to my wrist and untied me. When both wrists were untied, I rubbed. I looked at him in wonder. _Was he going to let me go?_

"Follow me." He told me.

He turned and headed for the door, he turned and motion for her to follow. I slowly got to my feet, got dress, and made my way over to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me down the hall. I watched as many doors went by, but not an ounce of sunlight could be seen. I looked up at this mysterious person, "Where are we going? Are you taking me to my sister?" I asked him.

He didn't answer; he didn't even look at me. He just kept walking. Soon, we were at a door. He slowly opened the door and inside there were two people. One had dark, duck-like hair; I didn't recognize him. I looked at the other man and looked in terror to see it was Orochimaru. I was about to turn around and run when the arm around my shoulder prevented me from taking off. He shoved me forward and I ran into the wall, I fell to the floor. "Welcome _my_ Neko. Are you ready to help with my research?" Orochimaru asked a sly smile spread across his face. I looked in horror as they all started to move forward on me. I needed help… I wanted my sister._ Mom, Dad, Kebi, ANYONE, Please… HELP ME!_

Just as they were about to grab for me, the door busted open. All four of us looked to see a girl walking in. She had dark hair pulled into two ponytails. She wore dark clothes with blood red clouds. She wore a smile on her face, like she could do anything. Her expression changed into a glare as if she just realized who was in the room. "And what do we owe this pleaser to?" Orochimaru hissed at the new girl.

The new girl glared at the snake man. "I came to retrieve Nikki in order of Pein. So her sister will shut up." She said walking closer.

I looked at her with hope in my eyes. _MY SISTER WAS OK!_ "MY SISTER! WERE IS SHE?" I yelled. I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head and my world went black.

"NIKKI! Are you okay! Please wake up!"

I awoke to find my sister panic written all over her face. I looked at her and realized her eyes seem to be a different color then their natural green, but didn't think much of it. "I'm awake." I said, smiling up at her. She smiled back and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, happy to be safe in her arms.

"I missed you." I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "I thought I was going to die." I told her about what happened with Orochimaru.

Kebi squeezed me tighter, like she never wanted to let me go. "I'm sorry. I promise I will never let that happen again. If I ever see that man…" she vowed, "… I will kill him."

I came to find out that the person that saved me was a girl named Yuki. She was a descendent of the Uchiha clan and possessed the Sharingon. We ended up training together for a couple years before we were given our first mission: To Watch over the 9 Tailed Fox Vessel.

Author's Note: I apologize to all of those people who had to wait for my slowness. :/ Sorry. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the crappy chapter Mandy. Hope you can continue off, where I left off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: hello people shy finally did her chapter I'm soo proud of her LOVE U SHY!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Nikki POV**

I was running after Naruto with a killing instinct. When I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. I glared at him and he looked to the side trying to get away from my glare.

"Why did you tell me she was Kidnapped!" I yelled at him.

"Umm…well you see…" He tried to saying something but he stopped.

"WELL!" after I said that Kumiho teleported me to her world. "What the heck, Kumiho?" I asked standing there with my hand on my hip looking at the green 8 tail fox.

"You need to calm down missy!" She hissed at me and I glared at her.

"But he.." I got cut off by her

"He was concerned and thought the worse now you got back there and calm down and don't talk to them for the rest of the day." When she was done I got teleported back. When I stood up I saw that Naruto was gone and sighed.

"I hate you sometimes" I said to myself and walked out of the forest to the apartment.

**Yuki POV**

After Pizza me and Kiba went are septet ways. I walked to the forest, and went far back where no one would find me. I sat my back to the tree and my head in my knees, and started thinking. 'Why this mission? Why this village? Why am I getting so DAMN ATTATCHE!" I yelled out in frustration and punched the ground. "I wish you were here…" I said for the first time in years wishing for my parents to be here, for the caring mother we all loved and the strict father that have a goofy personality. Her I was in the middle of the forest in the town I grow up in and I was crying. "ME CRYING!" I yelled at myself for being so weak if any of the members saw this I'd get an ass whopping. I sighed and put my teary face into my knees again sobbing. "AHH I SHOULD BE DONING THIS!" I yelled again lighting coming down wrapping around me. 'Why did he have to choose us? "WHY FOR THIS FUCKING MISSION IN A TOWN HE KNOWS I'M ATTACHED TO!" I keep yelling out my frustration's, finally my lighting circled around me and explode. 'Great I need a hostile and I'm in the middle of nowhere!" Getting electrocuted I fell to the ground barley able to move. "FUCK EVERYTHING!" I yelled out trying to ignore the pain enough to stand up, but I just fell over. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will find me' I thought falling to the ground passing out.

**Kebi POV**

When me and Sasuke got to the village I saw in the corner of my eye a flash of lighting, I turned to look at it getting Sasuke's attention.

"What is.." Before he could finish there was a huge explosion in the forest.

"YUKI" I screamed out running to where I saw the first stick. Before I knew it Sasuke was running next to me with Nikki and Kiba.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Nikki yelled so I could hear her.

"Too much." I replied to her. She nodded understanding. "Will you two try tracking her?" I asked looking at Kiba and Nikki who nodded their heads leaving me and Sasuke behind to run after.

"I FOUND HER!" Kiba yelled from my left. We all ran to where he was standing to see Yuki laying in her own blood.

"YUKI!" me and my sister yelled kneeling next to her.

"Come on Yuki. You need to hang on." I said in panic. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET A DOCTER OUT HERE!" both Kiba and Sasuke ran off. "Yuki talk to me."

"I'm sorry" she barely got out. "I can't do this mission." Her breath rigged and she was fading.

"Yuki we don't care about the mission if it means losing are only other family." Nikki said, she had tears going down her face just like me.

"Come on Yuki say with us He won't mind us coming back early." I said and she gave me a said smile.

"I only wish that was true." She said crying tears that she's been holding in.

"Yuki what do you know" I asked her and looked away from us into the woods some more.

"Whenever we'd get back from a mission did you ever notice Itachi not being around?" she asked us and I nodded. "That's because, instead of pain doing bad stuff do us he did it to Itachi for us he didn't want to see me hurt so he endured it himself." I looked at Yuki shocked.

"But…" Yuki cut Nikki off by her glare.

"If we leave her without any information, it's Itachi that pays and I'm not going to let that happen, unless you guy want do some kidnapping then there's no point of me being here to do something I know I can't" she looked so determent to give up her life. "An Nikki I can't let you and Kumiho do this mission when we both know she's connected to him." Yuki passed out after that and I cried. I cried like I did when I lost my parent and when Nikki went missing.

"Nikki go see what's taking them so long I went them here in 1 minute of else I'm killing something." I said and she nodded running off back into the woods. When she was gone I looked at Yuki's dying body my eyes were starting to hurt from the light.

"Yuki I'm sorry for everything and that we had to accept this mission." And I really was. When I finish I heard something behind me I looked and Saw Nikki, Kiba, Sasuke and, Sakura. "Thank god" I whispered.

"What happened here" Sakura asked kneeling before Yuki her hands glowing green.

"She…" Nikki tried but started crying I walked over to my sister and held her.

"It will be fine Nikki" I whispered in her ear and she nodded putting her head in my chest. "She was overly sad when she is she becomes angry and her lighting comes down, but she couldn't controlled it this time and it attacked her not able to find something to go after." I said softly hoping my friend, NO mark that my Sister was going to be alright. "Just help her" I said my knees giving out making me and Nikki fall to the ground.

"Sasuke, Kiba I want you to take those two to the hospital then come back and get Yuki." Sakura said but Kiba shock his head.

**Kiba POV**

"Sasuke take them both on a snake I got Yuki." He said picking her up rushing off before the rest Sasuke right behind with his snake and Sakura. "Why did you have to be the bad guy?" Kiba whispered

"You heard it all didn't you" I looked down to see Yuki with tears in her eyes and a sad smile. "I guess you're turning us in to aren't you." She was so quiet.

"No I'm not. Not unless you guys deserve it you just have to explain everything when your better." I told her and I saw her head go up and down. Finally we got to the Hospital where Tsunade was already waiting.

"Put her in the stretcher." I did as I was told and Tsunade walked away with her. Sasuke came in with a walking Kebi and Nikki on his back. Sakura then ran past them to the room.

"Are you two ok?" Sasuke asked looking at Kebi and Nikki.

"No, but after we know we will be." Kebi answered

'Sasuke was on the bad side one would the Hokage be able to look past them too?' I thought to myself. We all sat in the waiting room for the results.

"So is it true?" Sasuke asked them and I know now that he heard too.

"Is what turn?" Nikki asked looking confused.

"He's asking if what we heard on the way with Sakura was true." Both Kebi and Nikki looked at each other.

"Did you think she know they were within hearing distance?" Nikki asked looking at Kebi.

"That would explain her sudden outburst at us but why would she want someone to know?" Kebi asked.

"She did say she was tired of everything." Nikki answered.

"So that's a yes?" Sasuke asked looking at the doors Yuki went in.

"Yes, so you guys might as well take us away before Yuki wakes up and makes us leave the Village." Kebi said.

"She wouldn't do that would she?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Most likely she didn't like to stay in troubled situations to long. So she would either tell the Hokage about us and the Akatsuki's or she'd leave the village and hide for them." Nikki said looking down. "And this was starting to feel like home" she said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Nikki. Yuki always know what way to pick. That's how I got you back for that Snake." Kebi hissed out the last part, but Sasuke looked up when she said Snake.

"What do you mean snake?" He asked.

"Some fucker that took my sister from me and then AHH. No one!" She yelled in frustration holding her head.

"Are you ok Kebi?" asked her worried. She looked up her eyes were like a reddish purple.

"No I am not." She said strait forward, then turning her head to look at the doors Yuki was supposed to come out of.

"Kebi please calm down!" Nikki said worried. But she got shot down as Kebi glare at the door.

**Yuki POV**

When I woke up my whole body hurt. I groaned and tried to open my eyes.

"Don't try moving missy" I heard the Hokage say and I opened my eyes.

"I'm in the hospital huh?" I hurt so bad Stupid lighting.

"Yes and I think that you need to explain to me why you're really here. I scanned your mind and found very unpleasant things." She said and I sighed

"Well to start off Itachi took me with him. Then we found Kebi knocked out so we took her. I felt bad for her because the snake took he sister Nikki. So Itachi and I went to find her. When we did us three became a team. After 5 year last week Pain gave us a mission to spy on the 9 tails. But Nikki is an 8 tail and he didn't know so she can't do the mission. I can't go against the town I was born in and Kebi is too responsible to pull the crap pain wont us to do." I finished with a deep breath.

"Well I guess I need for you to heal then for you three to tell us everything about the Akatsuki. So when I send them a letter we found you out we will know what the attacks are." She finished looking at me.

"Ma'am I'm fine with that but what about me and my team?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Since you told me the truth and told Sasuke and Kiba. I'm going to but you three under watch so you can pick who watches you three go with." She finish and I thought about it.

Kebi is good with Sasuke so I want her with him. I may not like him but he makes my friend happy. Nikki and Naruto because they have so much in common, and me I don't really care as long as thoughts two are happy." I finished with a small smile playing my face.

"I want you to go with Kiba and you all will be staying in the Uchiha Mansion." She finished and walked out. "I'll tell everyone they come in."

"Thank you." I whispered and layed in the bed.

**Chapter is over people hope you liked it Shy hope you can start off with my ending. Please review! Love you'll**


End file.
